OC Contest! Closed
by Freyaleya
Summary: Hey guys! Doing an OC Contest! Contest ends on January 3rd! :D Summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaay! Since this is my first story, I wanted to do an OC Contest! :D Contest ends on January 3th 5 P.M. EST.**

**Summary: The four best friends**** move****s**** to ****L.A. because they got discovered by a music producer Annabell Rocque, Gustavo's sister.**** Gustavo finds out about them and tells the guys to be friends with the girls. ****Gustavo only wants them to find information about them and their music. But what happens when the guys gets to know them more and starts to fall i****n love with them. What will Annabell**** & Gustavo say or do?**** Will they even find out?**

~The guys are 18 in this story~

Part - The Leader Or The Pretty One Or The Jokester:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

(Polyvore Needed)

Casual:

Sleepwear:

Performance:

Date:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorite Song(s)/Band(s)?:

Type of Music:

BTR Boy (Kendall/James/Carlos):

Any Ideas for the Band Name?:

Any Ideas for the story?:

Anything else?:

**My OC Character!:**

The Smart One

Name: Jaylynn-Ann Valentine

Nickname: Jay or Lynn Or Ann

Age: 17

Personality: She's a bubbly person and chill when you get too meet her. She can be crazy at times but she can be caring and fun-loving. She's the type of person you want to be with and she has a habit of correcting people when they say something wrong. You can say she's the smart one out of the group.

Appearance: She has Long black w/ blonde highlights thin hair that's straight & has side-swept bangs. She has dark brown eyes and wears natural make-up. She has dimples on both cheeks. Her height is 5'5".

(Polyvore Needed)

Casual: /cgi/set?id=40027426 OR /simple_fall_clothing/set?id=39762936

Sleepwear: sleep_wear/set?id=40023921

Work: /simple/set?id=40027210 OR /yeeeep/set?id=40114795

Performance: /untitled_17/set?id=40864912 OR /untitled_19/set?id=41076500

Date: /simple_yet_clean/set?id=39880769 OR /regular/set?id=39743482

Likes: Food, Turtles,& Reading

Dislikes: Ignorant people & Not having food

Hobbies: She's a singer/dancer. She draws when she's bored and she's a photographer.

Favorite Song(s)/Band(s)?: Song~ Slow Love - Micheal Alvarado & Stronger Than - Gabe Bondoc

Band~ Pierce The Veil & AllStar Weekend

Type of Music: Pop, Rock, & Slow

BTR Boy: Logan


	2. Winners!

Hey guys! Its time for the winners! :D

Drum roll please!

…...

The Leader: Hope Ryder (Phalen Rhude)

The Pretty One: Clarissa Rose Gallagher (heyitsthatkidjay)

The Jokester: Trinity 'Riley' Carter (KendallSchmidt31)

Thanks for all you're submissions! It was really hard too choose! Please don't kill me! I swear! I'm sorry! D: By the way, I have a Co-Writer which is my best friend & she also helped me choose the winners!

I wanted to change some of my OC traits. So here you go!:

**My****OC****Character****!:**

The Smart One

Name: Jaylynn-Ann Valentine

Nickname: Jay or Lynnie Or Ann

Age: 17 (But her birthday is gonna be later in the chapters)

Personality: She's a bubbly person and chill when you get too meet her. She can be crazy at times but she can be caring and fun-loving. She's the type of person you want to be with and she has a habit of correcting people when they say something wrong. You can say she's the smart one out of the group.

Appearance: She has Long black w/ blonde highlights thin hair that's straight & has side-swept bangs. She has dark brown eyes and wears natural make-up which are eyeliner black or brown, mascara,concealer,& lip-gloss or chap-stick, but overall she doesn't put make-up that much. She has dimples on both cheeks & wears black glasses only when she's home but mostly wears contacts. Her height is 5'5".

(Polyvore Needed)

Casual: /cgi/set?id=40027426 OR /simple_fall_clothing/set?id=39762936

Sleepwear: sleep_wear/set?id=40023921

Work: /simple/set?id=40027210 OR /yeeeep/set?id=40114795

Performance: /untitled_17/set?id=40864912 OR /untitled_19/set?id=41076500

Date: /simple_yet_clean/set?id=39880769

Likes: She likes to eat a lot, even though she's a nerd she has a big hunger for food. Since she was born with dyslexia, she never stopped trying so she kept constantly reading, so she likes to read. She draws & write poems or lyrics. She sings with her friends & even dances, but even though she's not the best. She can play Guitar acoustic or electric, Drums, & Piano.

Dislikes: Ignorant people, Not having food, Jerks, Being put down, & Her friends pissed off.

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Playing Guitar (Acoustic or Electric), Playing Drums, Playing Piano, Writing Poems & Lyrics,& Reading.

Favorite Song(s)/Band(s)?: Song- Slow Love - Micheal Alvarado & Thinking About You - Frank Ocean

Band- Pierce The Veil & AllStar Weekend

Type of Music: Pop, Rock, Slow, & R&B

BTR Boy: Logan


End file.
